


Our Greatest Adventure Yet

by Madison02



Series: Reunited [2]
Category: Tangled (2010), The Road to El Dorado (2000)
Genre: Adoption, Established Relationship, Family Bonding, M/M, Miguel and Tulio (Road to El Dorado) are Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider's Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:14:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21524296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madison02/pseuds/Madison02
Summary: It was a normal day for Eugene. He was hungry and had no money. Well, it looked like it was that time again.Time for some pickpocketing.He never thought that it would be the day that he would meet his future parents, let alone them be two guys.
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider & Miguel (Road to El Dorado), Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider & Tulio (Road to El Dorado), Miguel/Tulio (Road to El Dorado)
Series: Reunited [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1539574
Comments: 22
Kudos: 222





	1. First Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was a normal day for Eugene. He was hungry and had no money. Well, it looked like it was that time again.
> 
> Time for some pick-pocketing.
> 
> He never thought that it would be the day that he would meet his future parents, let alone them be two guys.

Eugene was hungry. No, hungry wasn't the right word. He was utterly starving. But had already had breakfast at the orphanage, if you could call the slop they serve breakfast. He knew that the staff who worked there tried their hardest they could to feed everyone, but they couldn't make something at least edible?

Not to mention that he had given half of his share of food to one of the younger kids because one of the bigger bullies had stolen his. He would have got it back for the kid if the bully hadn't already scarfed it down like the pig he was, so he gave away half of his own and made up an excuse of not being hungry. The look on the little guy's face made him feel good inside, but it did nothing to quell his growling stomach. Well, looks like it's that time again.

Time to do some pick-pocketing.

Eugene got up from his sitting position against the stone wall of the orphanage and let his face break into a small grin. Eugene loved the rush of pickpocketing, he had never been caught, even on his first try. Though it might have had something to do with the fact that the guy was drunk...and asleep but it didn't matter to Eugene. To him, he was living out the life of his Hero Flynn Rider. A dashing swashbuckler who had an abundance of thrilling adventures wherever he went, and besides, it wasn't like the money was going to be put to waste. He just needed enough to buy an apple or something which was 2 coins at most and if he so happened to grab more than two coins, why not buy some more food for some of the other kids?

Eugene stuck his hands in his pockets and walked down an almost hidden alleyway that would lead to the main market place; where there were so many people that going unnoticed was almost too easy. But when he turned a corner he quickly jumped back behind and pressed his body against the cool brick wall, he waited before peeking around the corner to get a better look at what made him jump back, he saw that there were already two men with their backs facing Eugene near the exit of the alleyway who stood behind some large crates before they quickly ducked their head down under them, as the sound of people running drew near. He didn't have time to think before he saw some guards running past the alley, but one came back and looked down a stern look on his face, Eugene hid behind the wall as he held his breath, hoping that the guard would just move on.

After a few moments of silence, he heard a deep voice in an accent he didn't recognise from around the corner. "Ok, I think they're gone." He heard another voice let out a relieved sigh before speaking. "That was too close..."

"Don't be so dramatic Tulio, we got away and with the gold no less!" The first voice piped up once again.

"Yeah, which we would have more of if you hadn't distracted me."

"What are you talking about? The deal was that I would play and you would gamble, you were the one who got caught with those dice of yours. I was smart enough to put all my earnings in my bag, while you scrambled to get what you could."

"Don't you dare act innocent, you distracted me with those eyes again."

"I have no idea what you're talking about. What about my eyes distracts you?"

"Y-You, you know exactly what they do to me..."

"Well, elaborate Darling, I'm not a mind reader~."

"M-Miguel, Stop. We'll get caught."

"No one can see us, you worry too much."

Eugene was enraptured by the two men's conversation, it went from bickering to flirting in no time. It was a common occurrence for Eugene to see people flirting, hugging or even kissing in the streets, but he had never seen two men do it before. Nuns come to the orphanage and talk to all the kids there about what they should do if they wanted to go to heaven, Eugene doesn't believe in any of that stuff but he would never tell the Nun's that, but one thing that the church was always very strongly against was what the Nun's called Homosexuality. It was a weird lecture and lots of the little kids couldn't even say the word but they explained as 'For a man to love another man as they should love a woman is a sin, an abomination, they have the devils blood in them and they are all pure evil'. Eugene wasn't sure if that was true, he always thought that Love was a good thing and it couldn't be wrong no matter what.

The more he thought about it, the more curious he got. So he slowly poked his head around the corner before turning back at almost lightning speed, his face scarlet red. One of the men, who was wearing a red shirt and had golden blond hair was holding the other man, who had dark hair and a blue shirt up against one of the crates, with their arms wrapped around each other and the dark-haired man's legs were loosely wrapped around the blond's waist. They were kissing. Eugene was a little grossed out at first then he thought about the conversation that the men had just had, they mentioned they had Gold, a whole bag of it.

Eugene had no idea where they got the money but they wouldn't notice a few coins missing would they? Sneaking a peek at the two, they were still very preoccupied with each other but another thing caught his attention, a bag that was hanging off the blonde man's shoulder and he could just see a glint of something shiny. 'Jackpot!' Eugene thought in his head.

It wouldn't be too hard to sneak up, get a handful of coins and then sneak away and/or run away. At least that's what Eugene thought.

Eugene then began to creep forward on his tiptoes, keeping an eye on the two men. He smiled a little smugly as he noticed that the two individuals were too invested in each other to notice anything going on around them, he slowly reached up for the bag and grabbed as many of the small coins in his little fist as he could, hoping that the slight clinking noise of the gold wouldn't draw their attention as he pulled his hand back.

Eugene thought that he was in the clear, that he had committed the perfect crime, he and the other kids would be eating good tonight!

... That was until he felt a sturdy grip on his wrist.

Eugene squealed in fright and he looked up to see both of the men had stopped and now we're currently looking down at him. "What do you think you're doing kid?" The one with intense blue eyes asked as he kept a firm grip on Eugene's wrist.

The coins dropped from Eugene's hand as he felt his face grow hot and his eyes stung as fresh tears weld up in them. Eugene was at a loss of what to do, he had never been caught before. He had overheard what people did to thieves, he heard that they cut their hands off. He tried weakly to pull his arm free but he knew it was no use, he was a goner.

Eugene let out a sob as he pleaded, "Please don't cut my hands off. I'm sorry, I'll never do it again. Please, don't hurt me." Eugene cried his little heart out, he was stupid to think that he could steal from these too, he knew it was risky but he tried anyway, now he was going to pay for it.

He was no Flynn Rider, he was just a dumb kid...

"Cut your hands off? That's a little extreme don't you think? Oh come on now, don't cry. We're sorry we frightened you." Eugene was more than surprised when he heard the comforting voice and a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see grass-green eyes, full of warmth.

The same man was crouched to Eugene's level, he then reached his other hand up. Eugene flinched back and closed his eyes, expecting a slap to the face but what he got instead was a slightly callused hand brushing the tears from his cheeks. When the man pulled his hand back Eugene rubbed his eyes against his wrist to clear his vision and look up at the two men. Now that his vision was clear and the men were right in front of him, he could get a good look at the men who had caught him.

The one in front of him was average height, broad-shouldered, and handsome, with shoulder-length, golden-blonde hair and green eyes. He had a muscular and toned body. He had a beard that seemed to be darker than his blonde hair. His outfit consisted of his a red loose tunic, khaki pants and brown shoes. He looked somewhere between his late 20s or early 30s.

"What's your name kid?" The man who still had a grip on Eugene's wrist asked. Eugene then looked the other male up and down.

The other man was tall and slender with blue eyes. He had long, wavy black hair that was tied back with a purple ribbon in a low ponytail, and a goatee. He wore a blue collared long-sleeved shirt under a brown vest, green pant's with a black belt with a golden buckle on a black belt, and brown shoes. The man appeared to be in his mid-20s to early 30s.

"U-uh, um... E-Eugene... My name is Eugene." Eugene answered. "Y-your not gonna cut my hands off?"

The black-haired man rolled his eyes, letting go of Eugen's arm and proceeded to talk with his hands. "Kid, that just something the church tell's you to get you to behave. No one cuts off hands any more. The worst you will get if your caught stealing is either your killed or you get a beating, it depends on who you steal from and what you steal."

The blond then stood up and swatted the other. "Tulio! Don't tell him that!"

"Well, do you want me to be honest or do you want me to lie to the kid, he needs to learn now or he'll get himself hurt or worse."

"You could have said it a little better, he's just a child."

"So were we when we set off on our own. We were lucky, he might not be.

Eugene again watched the two argue, "Wh-What are your names'?" Eugene wanted to know who these men were and what they planned to do with him.

The two ceased their fighting and once again looked down at him.

"Oh right, well I am Miguel and this is Tulio." The blonde- no, Miguel said as he gestured to himself and then Tulio.

"... Really?" Eugene asked.

"Huh?" Tulio replied. "Yeah, that's our names. What about them?"

"Those names are weird and what's up with your voices, why do you guys sound like that?"

"Oh! Well, you see we're from Spain. Ever heard of Spain?" Miguel said as he leaned down slightly. Eugene shook his head, he didn't know much about the world outside of Corona. "Well, in Spain we speak a different language called Spanish, that is why we have these strange accents."

"Our names are Spanish too. Our names are considered common there, to us, your name is weird, what kind of name is Eugene anyway?," Tulio followed along with the conversation, only to get another swot from Miguel. "What? Don't tell me it doesn't sound weird to you?"

Eugene wanted to be offended but he didn't like his name that much so he agreed with Tulio.

"No, you're right, it's a dumb name anyway. If I could, I'd change it to something cooler" Eugene said as he stuck his hands in his pockets, kicking some gravel around.

The two men exchanged a look before Tulio let out an almost inaudible sigh and leaned down to Eugene's level, "Well, why don't you?"

At the question, the boy perked his head up. "Huh?"

"If you could have any name, any name at all, what would it be?"

Eugene didn't even need to think. "Flynn Rider!"

Tulio arched an eyebrow, "Flynn Rider? Like the guy in the book?"

Eugene was surprised that Tulio knew of his favourite book of all time. "Yeah, him! He's my favourite character of all time! I want to be just like him. I just wish I could read the book myself, I always have to ask someone else to."

"What? You can't read? Haven't your parents taught you how to yet?"

Eugene fell silent and his gaze found the ground refusing to look the dark-haired male in the eye. For a few moments, there was an awkward stillness, even the sounds of the nearby market couldn't break through the silent alley.

"... You're not out living on the streets are you kid?" Tulio said in a slow but soft tone. Eugene shook his head and pointed at the opposite entrance of the alley.

"No, I live in that orphanage over there. But they don't have the time to teach anyone to read, there just too many."

Miguel, who had remained quiet for most of the conversation suddenly sprang forward, wrapping an arm around Tulio shoulder.

"Tulio could teach you! He taught me how to, so you should be no problem." The blond said with a huge grin on his face, not understanding the impact of the statement he had made.

"Uh, no, no, no! Miguel, we've talked about this. The little voice, remember?" Tulio said as he stepped back, removing Miguel's arm from his shoulder, making frantic hand movements as he talked, "Come on, I know you have one, you just never listen to it. What is it saying right now?"

The blonde paused, looked thoughtful for a few moments before speaking, "You're right. We should bond first, you like ice cream, Eugene?"

At the very mention of ice cream, Eugene was willing to accept the weird situation that he had got himself into, he had never had ice cream before but he had heard about it from other kids.

"I don't know but I wanna try some!" He didn't know how the treat tasted, but he somehow knew that he would love it.

"Miguel, oh dios mio. No podemos tomar este niño por helado, ¡no eran sus padres!" Tulio said as he grabbed onto Miguel sleave, stopping him in his tracks.

Eugene's face melted from exhilarated to deeply confused, he couldn't understand a word that Tulio was saying. This must have been how they talked where they came from.

"Bueno, si no quieres helado, está bien, pero no lo arruines. Puede ser el único regalo que recibirá." Migue fired back as he glanced to Eugene then back to his partner. There was a brief silence before Tulio let out an annoyed sigh. "Bien, bien... Just stop with the face. Come on kid, let's get this over with."

Eugene watched the man start to walk away before stopping at the exit to the alley before looking both left and right, Tulio was probably looking for any guards that would still be patrolling the area. "It's clear, now come on before we get caught again."

Eugene didn't move a muscle, he just looked up at Miguel, who was staring down at him. "What's the matter? Don't you want any ice cream?"

Eugene was embarrassed about what he was about to ask, "Can I hold your hand?... Please?" Eugene didn't want to get separated from the two men and the market was always super crowded.

Eugene could have sworn that he saw Miguel's eyes well up before he smiled the brightest smile he'd ever seen. "Why of course, but I can do better!" Eugene didn't have an opportunity to ask what he meant before he was being swept off of the ground by Miguel's strong hands. He let out a screech of shock that moulded into fits of laughter as he was lifted onto the blond man's shoulders.

Tulio could only watch as his partner lifted the little boy onto his shoulders, his face breaking out into a fond smile as he watched the two. He knew that Miguel had a huge soft spot for children, especially the poor ones since he grew up in that environment. Tulio was not as fond of children as Miguel was but he didn't discourage Miguel's enthusiasm or stop him, he knew that Miguel had always wanted children of his own, sometimes he would spend whole days just talking about what he would do if he and Tulio had one, what they would look like, what he would teach them and who they might grow up to be... But they both knew that they could never have one of their own.

Tulio had confessed to Miguel before that he always felt a little guilty for not being able to give him the family he always wanted, Miguel comforted him and told him that he would always be enough for him no matter what, that he was the only family that he needed. It was an incredibly emotional night for both of them, Tulio never forgot his words but he also never failed to notice how Miguel would look at young children with their parents with a longing look in his eye.

Maybe having the little brat around would be good for both of them.

"Hey, come on you two! We only have so much daylight left," he called to them "The last one there's a Pendejo!" he yelled to them before he took off running.

"Oh no, you don't!" Miguel called after the taller man as he also took off running after Tulio.

"Yeah! Come on Miguel, let's get him!" Eugene said before leaning down to the man's ear. "What's a Pendejo?"

Miguel cringed a little, "Uh, I'll tell you later..."

\-----  
Eugene was 100% positive this has been the best day of his life. Tulio was surprisingly fast, Eugene was a little disappointed when he found out that he had beaten them to the Ice Cream cart that was parked in the middle of the market but it was OK since Tulio gave him the chance to pick a flavour first. There were so many flavours that Eugene didn't know what to choose before he settled on one named 'Rocky Road'. Miguel decided strawberry and Tulio picked blueberry.

While they were enjoying their frozen treats, Miguel insisted on telling him a story. A story in which he and Tulio were accidentally mistaken for God's in a legendary city made of gold. Eugene was hanging on every word that the blonde said, he had heard of the mythical city of El Dorado but he never thought it was real. He said he wanted to find it himself but Tulio told him not to bother, as they had sealed the entrance to keep away greedy people who only wanted to destroy it, Eugene was a bit disappointed that he missed out on an amazing adventure but the way that Miguel told it to him, it was like he was there the whole time.

They also talked about a woman named Chel, how she had helped them get through the situation that they had put themselves into without being caught and sacrificed by the evil Tzekel-Kan, who also led the greedy people back to his home, thinking they were the Gods that he was looking for. They spoke very fondly of Chel, how they were the Three Amigos for almost a year until they came across a great Empire with a young emperor took an interest in her, and she took an interest in him. The three parted ways after her and the emperor got married, he could tell that they missed her very much and that she meant a lot to the two. Eugene wishes he could have met her, been with them on their amazing adventures.

After the story was done, Eugene wanted to know more about the two men. He learnt that the reason the two had been hiding in the alley in the first place, was because they had been caught gambling in the streets with loaded dice, they had performed a fake duel, to distract the crowd while they got close enough away to run and had ducked into the alley to hide.

It was also then that Miguel pulled out a strange instrument that Eugene had never seen before, Miguel called it a mandolin, a very popular instrument in Spain where he came from. He then started to play it, it was like nothing Eugene had ever heard before. It started softly before the tune got more upbeat and he started to dance to his music, Eugene then followed, it took a little convincing but Tulio eventually danced with them as well. He danced differently, it was mostly made up of hand clapping, percussive footwork, intricate hand, arm, and body movements. Eugene tried to follow Tulio's example but he just ended up tripping on his own feet, he expected the dark-haired man to laugh at him but he just picked him up and showed him the moves; he wasn't perfect but at least he didn't trip up anymore.

It wasn't until he noticed that it was getting dark that he even thought of going back to the orphanage. Eugene didn't want too but he knew that he would get in trouble if he didn't.

"It's getting kind of dark, I should be getting back now..." Eugene said as the three of them walked through the streets of Corona. Eugene could tell by the looks on the two men's faces that they too were apprehensive and disappointed to hear this.

"Yeah, it does seem to be getting kind of late. We'll walk you back, things can get pretty dangerous on the streets at night kid, it's never safe to go alone." Tulio said as he absentmindedly grabbed the young boy's hand, keeping it in a soft but firm grip.

"Did you have fun today?" Miguel asked as he gently ruffled Eugene's hair before grabbing his other hand.

"Oh yeah! Today has been the best day of my life! I don't think anything could make it better, you guys are fun. I wish I could hang out with you guys all the time, you're not like any of the other adults around here. They always look at me either with disgust or like they're sorry for me. I don't want them to feel sorry for me, if they feel so sorry for me why don't they help me or any of the other kids at the orphanage? I just don't understand the world..." Eugene ranted as the three of them strolled down a familiar alleyway.

The two older men stayed quiet while they listened to the child, they understood exactly what he meant.

"I'm sorry son, I wish the world was simpler, I really do. But unfortunately, there's nothing you can do about it, sometimes to make it in this world you have to do things that you don't want to, or do things that aren't technically legal." Miguel said softly as he rubbed Eugene's hand with his thumb.

"That's what I and Miguel have to do, being criminals is no fun, conning people is dangerous and we always have to worry about people finding out that we're together. Plain and simple kid, the world sucks. But if you find people that truly care about you, people that would do anything to keep you safe and happy, then the world doesn't seem so bad sometimes." Tulio said in an earnest honest voice as he gripped Eugene's hand a little tighter.

"...I'll keep that in mind. Thank you." It was the only thing that Eugene could think to say as he listened to the wise words of two people beaten down by the world but just kept getting back up because they had each other to lean on.

Eugene hoped that one day he could have a relationship like the two men before him.

The three of them soon stopped at the entrance to the orphanage, none of them made an effort to let go of each other. Miguel was the first one to make a move but he did not let go of the child's hand, he leaned down on one leg and looked Eugene in the eyes.

"Here," Miguel said as he brought up a small leather pouch and held it out to Eugene. "we want you to have this." Eugene slowly let go of the blonde's hand and took the pouch, he didn't even have to look inside of it to know that it was full of coins. "I don't understand, why are you giving this to me?" Eugene asked in a small hesitant tone, this had to be the kindest thing anyone has ever done for him. Miguel did not answer him, he did not need to answer as he felt Eugene already knew why.

Eugene could feel his eyes welling up with tears. He then felt a hand on his shoulder, he looked up to see to that Tulio had also leaned down, with a gaze full of warmth. "Hey kid, if you really want, I can teach you to read." It was then that Eugene remembered that there was the whole reason that he had gone with the two men in the first place, he had completely forgotten.

"Really? Do you promise?" he asked, trying his hardest to keep his composure.

"I promise next time we meet I'll teach you to read that book. If you promise to bring it to me." Tulio said in a lightly teasing tone.

"Yeah, yeah, I promise. I won't forget I swear!" Eugene said slightly excited, learning to read never really appealed to him before but if he was going to be taught by Tulio then he would be glad to.

"Would you like to see us tomorrow? Same time early morning?" Miguel questioned. Like he even needed to ask.

"Yeah! Can we meet in the alleyway? I'll bring the book and everything." Eugene just couldn't explain why he felt such a connection with these two men that he had known for less than 24-hours.

"Well then, that's settled. We'll see you tomorrow Eugene, sweet dreams." Miguel said as he brought the child in for a hug, Eugene didn't hesitate to hug the blond man back. When he let go he quickly turned and hugged Tulio, who hesitated somewhat out of shock before hugging him back.

The hug lasted about a minute before Eugene pulled back and walked up the steps of the orphanage, as he opened the door to walk inside he looked back to find the two men with their arms around each other waving goodbye at him, it made Eugene's heart swell and he waved back at Miguel and Tulio before shutting the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be a fic featuring the most pivotal moments of the Reunited AU, I have a few plans in mind but I am willing to take suggestions if anyone as any ideas that they'd like to see


	2. Learning a Lesson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eugene is so ready to learn to read his Flynn Rider book. Tulio had agreed to teach him and he was going to meet them both very soon. 
> 
> But what happens when two bullies get in his way and steal the book? 
> 
> Will he give up? Or we have to learn something from our 2 favourite con artists in able to get it back?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this took so long, I just wanted it to be amazing, hope you all enjoy it!

Eugene could hardly sit still on the bench to eat his breakfast that morning. He was just so excited to be able to go outside to meet his new... friends? He thought about it, he wasn't sure what to call the two men he had met yesterday, were they his friends? He didn't have many friends, but most of them were his age. He wasn't sure, so he was just going to call Tulio and Miguel his friends. Eugene looked down at his feet and saw the small bag that contained the Flynn Rider book. Even just thinking that he be able to read it soon made him so elated.

"What are you so excited about?" One of the littler kids, Axel, asked as he poked at his breakfast sludge.

"Oh, um... I'm going to meet up with some new friends I made." Eugene didn't want to lie but he also didn't want any of the other kids knowing that he was going out to learn to read, while he considered himself brave he didn't want to make himself a bigger target for any of the bullies.

"Oh. That probably explains why you seamed so happy when you came back yesterday. You had the biggest smile on your face but you also looked tired."

"Yeah, we had the best time, we even got ice cream!" Eugene half-whispered to the smaller boy, he still couldn't get over that. The second the younger boy heard the word 'ice cream' his eyes widened so much that you'd think that they were going to pop out of his head and Eugene could swear he saw a twinkle in them. "Ice cream, are you serious? Man, they must be so cool."

There was no denying that. "Yeah. Yeah, they are." Eugene looked down as his half-eaten slop before making a quick decision. "Hey, you want the rest of this?" He asked as he slid the plate over, not even bothering to wait for an answer before he slipped off the chair, grabbed his bag and made his way to the door. He was almost gone before he felt something grab him by the back of his ragged shirt and pull him back by his neck, practically choking him.

"Where do you think you're going, Fitzherbert?" A low, bellowing voice asked him in a condescending tone. Eugene groaned in his head at the voice, the Stabbington Brothers, why did it have to be the Stabbington Brothers?

The Stabbington Brothers were twins at the orphanage and both were known for bullying all of the kids at the orphanage, all the other bullies answered to them and did whatever they told them, even some of the staff were afraid of them.

"What do you guys want? I've got things to do." The brothers exchanged a look and a smirk before Sideburns spoke up. "Oh yeah? What's up with the bag Fitzherbert, something you'd like to share?"

Eugene didn't even have time to answer before Sideburns snapped his fingers and Patchy grabbed the bag. "Hey, Give that back! It's got nothing to do with you." Eugene tried to grab the bag back but it was no use, the two brothers then exchanged their baggage, Sideburns grabbed the bag while Patchy grabbed Eugene and held them up by his collar, Eugene could barely hold himself up so he wasn't suffocated by the shirt around his neck.

"Well, what have we got in here?" Sideburns said as he pulled the book out of the bag, turning it around in his hands. "You still into this dumb book? Flynn Rider isn't real, stupid." Eugene felt his face grow hot at the harsh words before retorting back. "Shut up! I know he's not real, that doesn't mean I don't want to be like him." At the retort the brothers just laughed at him, Patchy shaking him slightly as he laughed deeply. "Wow Fitzherbert, you're even stupider then you look. You could never hold a candle to Flynn Rider, even though he's not real. That proves how pathetic you are."

The harsh words cut Eugene deep, his face was now bright red and tears were building up in his eyes, it took everything in him not to let them fall, he would not cry for the Stabbington Brothers of all people.

"This is boring, let's go Patchy." Eugene was harshly dropped to the floor as he watched the two Brothers walk away with the book still in Sideburns hands. "Hey, give it back..." Eugene didn't have the energy to sound tough anymore, he just wanted his book back.

"No, I don't think we will. If you wanted, come and get it." Sideburns taunted as he continued to walk away. Eugene knew exactly what that statement meant, the Stabbington Brothers loved fighting but there was no way that he was going to beat them, they were huge 13 years old, he was only 8 and he wasn't that big.

It was over, he had lost that book forever...

Eugene picked himself off of the floor and bolted out of the door, barely being able to see through his un-shed tears. He just kept running until he reached the alleyway that he had agreed to meet Tulio and Miguel at. He stopped momentarily to rub the tears out of his eyes so he could see, then continued running down the alley, he turned the corner and he crashed into a hard surface that propelled him back onto the floor. "Oh my god Eugene, are you ok?!" He heard a familiar voice cry out in concern, he looked up and he saw that he must have run into Miguel's legs, who was currently standing over him.

Then Tulio came into the frame as he leaned over him. "Hey, kid, what's the matter? You look like you've been crying, you didn't run into him that hard did you?" Tulio asked, tried to dispel the situation but it was clear that he was slightly uncomfortable, he had never had to deal with an upset child before.

Eugene tried to hold back the tears but his face broke and he launched himself at Tulio, wrapping his arms around the lanky man's legs before bursting again into teras.

Tulio looked down at the child in shock, before looking at Miguel with a panicked expression. "¿Qué Debo hacer? ¡¿No se que hacer?!" He whispered to Miguel, who could only watch in confusion and concern. "Consuélelo, obviamente. ¡Solo abrázalo o algo así!" Migule whispered back as he leaned down and patted Eugene's back, whispering encouragement and reassurance.

Tulio didn't want to be awful but he legit did not know what to do, so he took Miguel's advice. He reached down and picked up the small child in his arms and held him to his chest, rubbing his back and letting the youngster cry on his shoulder.

Eugene cried for what seemed like forever but in reality, it was only 5 minutes. When he had calmed down, Tulio broke the silence. "Eugene, what happened? You can tell us, it's ok..." Eugene then lifted his head from Tulio's shoulder, which was now drenched with tears, and looked up at the two men.

"I...I...I lost the book..." Eugene was almost too quiet to hear but since he was so close to Tulio's ear he heard it perfectly.

"What do you mean you lost the book? You mean you couldn't find it?"

"Well, that's no reason to be upset. I'm sure it's around somewhere, and if not we can always get you a new one." Miguel said, trying to brighten the young boy's mood.

"No, I mean I lost it! These two bullies at the orphanage took it from me and now I'll never get it back!... I'm sorry, I really wanted to learn to read, I honestly did..." Eugene blurted out. His eyes were red and puffy from crying and he had tear tracks running down his face, he looked so devastated, it broke Tulio and Miguel's hearts.

They had to do something.

"Don't worry Eugene, we'll get it back for you..." Miguel said as he felt his fingers clench into a fist.

"Miguel, I am not going to let you go and get us thrown in jail for beating up children," Tulio said in a deadpan tone as he rubbed Eugene's back. "But we can teach him how to get it back, how about it kid?"

Eugene wiped his eyes as he looked at the taller man. "Sniff...Really? You'd help me take it back?"

"Well duh, I said I was gonna help you to read. How can I do that without your book, huh?" Tulio said as he slightly bounced the child in his arms, which made Eugene giggle.

"Yeah, heh...but how do you expect me to get it back? The Stabbington Brothers are massive, there's no way I'll be able to fight them..." Eugene said as he was set back on the ground, rubbing the dried tears from his eyes.

"Who said you were going to fight them?" Tulio asked in a smug tone.

"But they said that the only way that I would get it back was if I took it back and that always means they want to fight." Eugene was getting somewhat frustrated, he had already told them all this.

"Kid, calm down. What we mean is we are going to help you steal it."

...Oh...That made sense...

"Steal it?" Eugene asked, not sure he had heard the older man right.

"Yep! We're gonna teach you everything we know and then you'll have your book back in no time, you ready?" Miguel asked as he ruffled Eugene's dark brown hair.

"Yeah! This is gonna be so cool!"

\----

And it was indeed cool, but it was really hard work. By the time it was 4 p.m. Tulio had taught him how to creep without being seen, how to become quick-handed to pickpocket faster and more effectively, he even showed him his pair of loaded dice and said that he would teach him how to make them someday.

Miguel taught him some different things, however. Miguel taught him how to be charming. How to say the right things to get himself out of trouble, how to put on a show to distract people while getting into the best position to make a getaway.

Eugene learned something about himself too. If he made a pouty face, he could get people to do anything he wanted. He figured that out while he was practising on some old woman's fruit stand after she caught him trying to steal some apples. Then he remembered 'The Face' as Miguel liked to call it. He had used it on Tulio whenever he wanted something and it never failed. It was like a pout that made him seem like he was about to cry but if it worked on Tulio (The grouchiest man Eugene had ever met) then it should work on jut about anyone, right?

He pulled the face after he was told to put the apples back before she called the guards, he then watched as her face softened before she said he could have them since he looked hungry, then making him promise to not do it again; which he agreed to in his most precious voice.

Yeah, right. Like he would actually do that.

It shocked everyone that it had worked but Miguel was so excited since he also had a secret weapon, which he called 'The Face' but it only seemed to work on Tulio, not that Miguel was complaining, Tulio did a little bit though.

All in all, it had been a fun day but Eugene was getting antsy to get his book back. "Do you think I'm ready yet? I really want my book back ..." Eugene asked as the three of them ate the apples that Eugen had gotten.

The two men exchanged a look before Miguel swallowed his apple and stood up and clapped Eugene on the back.

"Ok Eugene, time to enter the jaws of the beats, conquer your destiny, climb the mountain of success and plant your flag at the very top as the world looks on in awe, and that's when you know you've made it in this world!" Miguel proclaimed as he lifted Eugene to his shoulder and stuck his arm out as if he could see the mountain of success as Eugnen watched on with wide eyes as he felt his excitement rising!

"Miguel, he's going to steal his book back, not find the Lost City of Atlantica or save the whole of China." Tulio deadpanned and he plucked the child out of Miguel's arms and help him against his hip.

"I thought it was called Atlantis?" Miguel pouted.

"It doesn't matter! Now come on, we've already lost most of the day and we need to get this book back soon or I won't have enough time to teach him before..."

Tulio paused before he was able to finish his sentence. The two men looked at each other with wide eyes before both glancing down at Eugene.

"Before what?" Eugene asked, innocent as ever.

"Umm...B-before it gets dark silly. So come on, we haven't got all day." Miguel said as he awkwardly patted Eugene on the shoulder.

Eugene could tell that they were lying to him, he didn't know why but he just knew. He was confused and thought about why they might lie to him as they all walked to the orphanage. Before he knew it he was back at the place he had lived in all his life.

"You remember the plan, kid?" Tulio asked das he took in the sight of the huge building.

Eugene decided to put the lie out of his mind, now was the time to focus.

"Yeah. They share a room and they keep all their stuff in there, it's gotta be in there."

"You don't think they'll still have it with them?" Miguel questioned.

"Nah, they're both too lazy to carry around a book all day, plus in my make them look soft so no doubt they hid in their room somewhere." Eugene had lived here long enough to know that much about the Stabbington Brothers.

"Alright, which one is theirs? I'll give you a Boost." Tulio said before Eugene pointed to a not too high window on the right of the building.

"Alright, come here." Eugene didn't hesitate as he turned to the tall man, he then carefully stood up on Tulio's shoulders as he reached forward and slowly pushed the window up before crawling in. "You be careful there, kid and be quick, you never know when you're going to come back!" Tulio half-whispered before he tucked down to not look suspicious.

Eugene was not being quick. Eugene just looked upon the huge pile of stuff in the right corner of the room, the two had kept everything that they had stolen from other kids over the years and now it was just sitting in the room almost completely useless. One thing, in particular, caught his eye, it was his bag! It was at the very top of the Pile in it seems to just been thrown haphazardly on top.

Eugene begins to climb the mountain of stuff, wishing that he could take everything and bring it back to the other kids but he knew there was no way he'd be able to get it all without being caught. So he quickly grabbed the bag and checked that the book was still inside, luckily it was so he put it on his shoulder and make a run for the window.

But something shiny caught his eye, he stopped and looked at the bedside table and saw a little golden key. The reason that the Stabbington Brothers add the room all to themselves was that they stole the keys to the room, sideburns had one on him at all times but Patchy was always around his brother, so why would he need a key anyway?

Eugene knew that he shouldn't have been greedy, but when he thought about it, if he got the key and kept it a secret then he could unlock the door when the Brothers were away and the other kids could get their stuff back without having to fight them.

It was full proof, they would never suspect it was him and probably think one of the staff just did it, and there wasn't much they could do about that.

So Eugene crept over to the bedside and grabbed the key and put it in his pocket, this was the biggest rush that he had felt in a long time.

But then he heard the footsteps, the deep voice that he always dreaded hearing. They were back!

Without thinking, Eugene ran to the windowsill and jumped out of it... Only to quickly realise the flaw in his plan as he suddenly saw the ground approaching will nothing stopping him.

"EUGENE!!" He heard two voices scream out before he closed his eyes to avoid looking at his impending doom.

He did hit something, but it wasn't the ground. It made a reasonably low groan as he thudded against it. When he opened his eyes he found that he was being held in Tulio's arms as the older man lied flat on his back.

All three of them were panting heavily from the adrenaline that was still pumping through their veins.

"Are you ok, Eugene?" Tulio painted out as he held the child tightly to his chest.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine..." Eugene both the men let out relieved sighs before Tulio slowly leaned up. "Good, that's good..."

Tulio was being way too calm about this, Eugene wasn't able to pick up on it but Miguel was. "Uh...Tulio?" Miguel put his hand out to his partner Tulio just lifted his hand as he set Eugene on the floor before standing up himself.

Tulio then closed his eyes and took in a deep breath.

Then he just exploded.

He grabbed Eugene by his shoulders and shook him. Not too hard, just enough to get his point across.

"What the hell is your problem kid!? Why the heck did you do that!? You could have gotten seriously hurt! !No solo saltas de Windows! ¡Nos diste un ataque al corazón!" Tulio yelled at the top of his lungs, even though Eugene couldn't tell what he said at the end of the scolding, he could tell that he was in big trouble.

Tulio then took another deep breath and stopped shaking him

"Just!... Never do that again, ok? Promise us."

Eugene nodded and stook his pinkie finger out, "I pinky promise..." he waited for the other men to stick out pinkie's but nothing happened.

"Well, come on, it's a pinky promise. We have to shake your pinkies for it to work."

"We know what a Pinky promise is, kid. If we have too then fine." Said Tulio as wrapped his finger around the much smaller of the child, as did Miguel.

It was then that Miguel noticed the bag hanging off of Eugene's shoulder. "Hey, you got the book! Good for you Eugene, you did it!"

Yeah, you did well on your first time. Well done kid." Tulio was impressed, the kid had actually managed to pull it off.

"Yeah! And I got this!" Eugene said as he pulled out the small key from his pocket.

"Oh, and what's that for?" Miguel asked enthusiastically.

"The Stubbington Brothers have a whole bunch of stuff in their room, all kinds of stuff that they've stolen from all the other kids over the years. We would get it back but the room is always locked. Well, guess who got the spare key?~" Eugene said in a smug sing-song voice.

"Wow kid, that's pretty sneaky and smart." Tulio praised, the kid was better than he thought he was.

"Yeah but now that I've got my book, Can you teach me now, please?" Eugene begged, he had worked all day to get to this book, there was no way he wasn't going to learn to read it now.

Tulio laughed.

The kid was funny and pretty enthusiastic about reading.

Well, why delay him any longer?

"Of course kid. Anything you want."


	3. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eugene is finally learning to read! But will he gain something else in the process?

"This is impossible!" Eugene exclaimed as he pulled at his hair slightly before leaning his head against his makeshift desk, it was an old table that was in the abandoned house that Miguel and Tulio were currently living in. It was old, dusty and looked on the verge of falling apart but it was better than sleeping on the streets.

"I'm never gonna be able to read!" Eugene was being dramatic and he knew it but he was beyond frustrated. He had been trying to read for the last 5 minutes and he was still stuck on the first sentence!

"Kid, we literally just started. Calm down. You know Rome wasn't built in 5 minutes. What's wrong exactly?" Tulio asked, a little uncomfortable. He was alone with Eugene in his and Miguel's little hideout as Miguel went out to play his mandolin for money for the afternoon. He said it would be a good 'Bonding experience' for them, whatever that meant, but Tulio didn't feel right being alone with Eugene, he hadn't been around the kid alone before and he was worried that he'd say something wrong or upset him somehow.

Which he didn't want at all, the kid had grown on him and he didn't want him anything to happen to him, and he knew that Miguel would kill him if he drove Eugene away somehow.

"I don't know what this word says or means, I don't get it!" Eugene huffed as he held his head off the table. Pointing to the word he didn't understand, he began to tear up in frustration.

Tulio realised that his technique wasn't working, he planned to watch Eugene read the book first and see where he began to struggle. Unfortunately, it was very clear that Eugene couldn't read at all, he could understand small common words that you see practically everywhere, but other than that, he was lost.

He needed a new plan.

"Hey, hey, hey it's ok. It's all right, tell you what, why don't we try something different?" Tulio said as he gently brought the child in for a side hug, letting him lean against his side.

"How about I read the book to you? Then every time you hear a word you don't understand, or you don't know the meaning of, you can just stop and tell me you don't understand. Then I can explain, and then maybe I'll ask you some questions. Like, what does it start with? How does it sound? What does it rhyme with? 

We could try that if you want. What do you say, do you want to try that?"

He didn't get a verbal answer, but Eugene did nod his head. 

Tulio then picked up the book and Eugene and made his way towards the Old mattress that he and Miguel slept on, it wasn't the softest thing in the world but it was better than sitting on the floor. 

He sat Eugene down on the mattress before sitting down himself, leaning his back against the wall, propping the book against his knees. He then felt something leaning on his chest, he saw that Eugene was cuddling his torso. He didn't know why but it made him feel something really warm in his chest, he smiled Softly down at the child as he opened the book. "You comfy there?" he asked playfully. 

  
Eugene suddenly went red and pulled himself off, having just realised what he did, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to... I can just sit next to you if you don't want me to..." the boy said, embarrassed. 

"I didn't say you weren't allowed to. I was just asking if you were comfy there. You can cuddle me if you want to, I'm not going to stop you." Tulio said, somewhat embarrassed himself. It still felt wired to be vulnerable in front of anyone other than Miguel. Though, for some reason, it didn't feel as weird to be vulnerable in front of Eugene. It's not like the kid ever judged him or Miguel for being together.

Eugene then slowly move forward and leaned against Tulio's chest. He took a few seconds before relaxing again, in both their minds, it might have been a little awkward but it felt nice. 

Tulio then began to read the book, he had heard about the Flynn Rider series before as it was a popular children's book but he had never read one before. 

Before long he encountered the word 'Atlantic' and Eugene stopped him. 

His plan was working, Eugene wasn't as frustrated anymore and he was engaged in learning. 

He would have this kid reading by himself in no time.

\------

To say that Miguel was exhausted would be an understatement. He had spent the last 4 hours, playing his mandolin, singing and dancing for people so they would give him money. 

But at least he had a hefty load, a lot of the people in this Kingdom are Rich enough to donate a couple of coins to Street performers and such, even the poor areas were much better here than the poor areas in Spain. 

But then he found something horrible, a wanted poster. Of him and Tulio. 

They had done some Petty theft when they first arrived because they assumed it was just like Spain, that the only way they would get money out of people, was to con them. 

They didn't understand that people would give money to street performers, and now they were either going to be arrested for it or they had to leave, again. 

It frustrated him so much he almost cried. Bouncing from place to place in Spain was easy, as he never felt a connection with anywhere. 

But here was different.

Eugene was here.

They couldn't just leave him. He had grown on the both of them, even Tulio had warmed up to the kid. And that man had a lot of boundaries, Miguel loved him but he always has walls around him that he built in his head, to stop anyone from seeing him as vulnerable. 

And Eugene had broken them, in less than a week! 

Eugene was truly something special, he was kind, he was funny, he was incredibly smart, he could charm people to get whatever he wanted. 

He was everything that Miguel ever wanted in a child, and now they were going to have to leave him. 

Leave him all alone in an orphanage where bullies dictated the whole thing, they stole, pillaged and threatened anyone and everyone. There was no way he could leave him alone in that environment. 

He had to do something.

He thought about this the whole time he walked home. It was starting to get dark which is why he left the square as people were turning in for the night. 

He did the special knock to let Tulio know it was just him, but when he didn't get an answer he opened the door and what he saw made his heart swell. 

He had left Tulio and Eugene alone that evening so Tulio could teach Eugene how to read, and what he saw was them both asleep. Tulio was leaning against the wall with one hand bearly gripping the Flynn Rider book is the other arm held Eugene to his chest, who was also asleep. 

The image was just so precious that Miguel wished he could have kept it forever. 

Tulio was always so particular about where he slept, he felt that sleeping was the most vulnerable a person could be, which was why he hated sleeping on the street or anywhere without Miguel. So to see him so peacefully asleep, with Eugene in his arms, made Miguel tear up with joy. 

It was then that he remembered them wanted poster, it was then that he made a decision. 

Eugene was coming with them. There was no doubt in his mind that Eugene was coming with them. 

Eugene was their child. And he wasn't going to let anything separate them.

Miguel was so deep in thought that he almost didn't hear the creaking of the old floorboards. He looked up and saw that Tulio was just waking up.

"Oh... Miguel... Your back..." Tulio yawned, trying not to move too much.

"Yeah darling, it was getting dark so I decided to pack it in for the day. I got a good haul." Miguel said, putting his bag of coins on the table, not looking at him.

"Is everything ok?" Tulio asked, concerned with Miguel's odd behaviour.

"We have wanted posters out on us. I saw them today when I was coming home." Miguel said bluntly, there is no point hiding the truth. 

"What?! Are you serious?" Tulio hissed, they hadn't stolen anything or conned anyone in a while. Why were there wanted posters of them out now? 

"Yes, I'm serious. And I need to ask you something, something important." Miguel said, pointing to the other room. 

Tulio was confused but nodded. Gently setting Eugene on the mattress, praying he wouldn't wake up. 

He followed Miguel to what must have been a kitchen before the place was abandoned and became run down. He saw Migule looking out a window to the town, ok now he was acting really weird, well, weirder than usual.

He sighed, "Oh Miguel, what are we gonna do? We have maybe a few days before people start recognising us from the posters. Ok, we need supplies, we need directions to the closest town over, Altivo is still in that stable right? Ok, we need to get him ready to go-" 

"What about Eugene?" Miguel asked in the middle of his rant, cutting him off. 

...Tulio didn't think about that, if he was honest he didn't want to. 

He sighed deeply once again. "We're going to have to tell him..." 

"Tulio, do you like Eugene?" Miguel asked, continuing to stare out of the window. 

"What kind of question is that. Of course, I like the kid. I wish we could take him with us but we can't, can't we?" 

"Well, why can't we?" Miguel said, finally turning around and looking Tulio in the eye. 

"What!? Miguel, you can't be serious! I know you like that kid, hell I'd say you even love him, but we can't just take him with us!" Tulio exclaimed. Already upset with the situation, he didn't need Miguel's crazy idea making things worse.

"Yes Tulio, I am serious! Tell me exactly why we cannot take Eugene with us." Miguel argued. 

"Oh well I don't know, maybe the fact it'll be considered kidnapping." 

"It's not kidnapping if it's willing." 

"People are not going to see it like that, Miguel please don't argue with me on this. Yeah, I love the kid too but we can't rush into this. Please be rational here, the kid will slow us down. He'll be another mouth to feed and we struggle to feed ourselves as it is. 

And besides, you know how hard it was for us to live on the streets by ourself when we were kids, do you want that for Eugene? I know it might not seem like it but the orphanage is the best place for him. I hate this just as much as you too but you have to admit that we just can't take Eugene with us." 

After that there was a long silence, Tulio hoped that he got through to his partner but when Miguel lifted his head up, all he saw were the tears in Miguel's eyes. 

"But... I love him... Please... He's our son Tulio." 

Tulio was crying now but now he was just angry with himself, he should have known it would have ended this way. He should have known it would all end in tears if he got attached to that kid. 

He was so stupid...

"Miguel, If we take him with us he'll be nothing but a burden! And we can't handle a burden right now! Face it, he's not our son and he never will be our son!" Tulio screamed, his words echoed throughout the house. 

It was then that he heard a faint sobbing, coming from behind him. 

He turned and saw that Eugene was standing at the door. He had tears running down his face... and he looked so hurt. He could see the betrayal in the child's eyes. 

His heart sank. 

Eugene had just heard his rant. He had heard all of it. 

Neither man had the chance to say anything before the child ran away, out the door. The door slam also echoed throughout the house and caused some debris to fall from the ceiling. 

Tulio just on looked in horror... 

What had he done?...

\------

Eugene couldn't see where he was going, but he didn't care. He only wanted to get as far away from the house as possible. He had woken up to people talking, he could tell exactly who it was. Miguel was home! Eugene was so excited to tell him about all he had learnt today. 

He got up and ran to the door but then he heard the yelling. It was only when he got right up to the door that he could hear what was being said. 

_"Miguel, if we take him with us he'll be nothing but a burden! And we can't handle a burden right now! Face it, he's not our son and he never will be our son!"_

Those words reverberated in his head. Which made him cry even more. 

Why would Tulio say those things? He wasn't a burden, was he? 

He thought that he was getting along Great with the two, Tulio especially since he taught him how to read his book. 

Were they doing it out of pity? Had they done everything they'd done for him out of pity? 

He thought he found people who really cared about him, not just pitied him. 

He guessed he was wrong.

Nobody could ever really care about him. 

He was just a stupid kid.

When he finally got tired enough to stop running, he saw that he was near the outside of the city. He could hear the water from the sea that surrounded the Kingdom. 

He also realised that he was completely lost. 

Great, he had just found out that the two people he thought cared about him were liars and now he was lost. 

He leaned against a nearby building in buried his face in his knees, crying his eyes out. 

It was then that he heard a whinny 

A horse whinny. 

He looked up and saw that there was a stable right next to where he was leaning. 

He also saw that a Horse was looking down at him, they were a white horse with a long grey mane and tail. 

He gasped and moved back out of fright.

But calmed down once he realised that the horse was just looking down at him. 

"Oh, uh...Hi?" He said, not sure what to do. 

The horse just continued to stare. It made Eugene a little nervous, he didn't know why but he never seemed to get along with horses. Eugene slowly stepped closer and put his hand out to the horse's nose, he gave it a little timid stroke but flinched when the horse sniffed him. 

He was shocked, however, when the horse suddenly reached out and gave his face a big lick. 

"Ewww!" Eugene laughed. While it was gross, at least the horse was friendly. 

He wiped the horse spit from his face and his tears dried, now distracted from his troubles.

It was then that the horse moved its feet and Eugene saw the flash of something, he suddenly got down and looked at the horseshoes.

They were made of gold, not the fake kind but, pure gold. 

And then he remembered something, from when he first met Tulio and Miguel. They said they had a horse, one that used to be a War Horse that they took to Eldorado with them. 

Could it be? What was his name again? 

"...Altivo?" said Eugene slowly, watching for any reaction the horse might give. 

The horse's ears pricked up, his attention was now on Eugene fully. 

"Altivo?" Eugene said again, this time the horse got excited. He whinnied and nodded his head. He understood him, this had to be Altivo! 

"Hey boy! Wow, I've heard so many stories about you and now you're here. Heh... No matter what I do I can't get away from them..." Eugene said sadly, as he leaned against the stable Gate. 

"I was hoping I'd get to meet you one day, I just didn't expect it to happen like this... You know your owners are mean. They were going to go somewhere, but they didn't want to take me because I'd be a Burden. Well, I'm not a burden!" Eugene then slammed the side of the stable wall with his fist in anger.

Unknowingly shaking a poster from its tack. As it floated to the ground, he noticed it. 

He picked it up and what he saw made his jaw drop. It was a wanted poster, with Tulio's and Miguel's faces on it, there was a reward for 50 gold pieces for them. 

...Is that why they wanted to go? They couldn't stay because they were wanted? He then remembered how he met them. 

They were conning people. Someone must have told the guards and they put out a warrant for their arrest. 

They needed to leave so they didn't get arrested... 

Suddenly, it all makes sense. 

But that still didn't explain why Tulio said those things...

Altivo reached over and his licked face again before moving over to a pile of hay and lying down on it, before tapping the ground with his hoof. Like he was motioning him to lie down with him. 

Eugene was lost, it was dark and it looked like it was going to rain. What other option did he have? 

So he quickly hopped the fence and his way inside the stable. He stood above the horse and cautiously leaned down and laid on the horse's side, Altivo didn't seem to mind and even affectionately nudged the boys head. It was like he could tell he was under a lot of emotional pain. 

He could tell though, Altivo wasn't just a dumb horse.

\------

Eugene was once again woken up to the sound of voices. They were coming from outside the stable. 

"Do you think this is a good idea?" a very familiar muffled voice was heard outside, Tulio. 

"Tulio, if we have Altivo we can cover more ground more effectively." Miguel was heard. 

"No. I mean, do you really think I should come?" 

"Yes, Tulio. Once you explain the situation I'm sure Eugene will understand, I hope..." 

Were, they talking about him? They sounded exhausted. 

Had they been looking all night? 

Why? He didn't understand why they would look for someone they didn't care about.

"But what if he doesn't forgive me? I said some horrible things, things I never meant! I was just so upset, we finally find a child that we connect with and then we have to leave them behind all because we stupidly thought this place was like Spain!..." Tulio could be heard holding back tears. It was hard for Eugene to hear, the Tulio he knew was confident, grumpy but a dedicated teacher. To hear him holding back tears, it was hard, it felt like a punch to the gut. 

"Tulio, you made a mistake. I've seen you when you get like that, you get so frustrated or upset at something, that you try pushing me away. Now I've learnt to deal with it and Eugene will too, you just have to give him some time. I promise." Miguel comforted. 

But Eugene was confused, what did Miguel mean by 'He would learn to deal with it'? 

"But what if he doesn't want to come with us? After everything I said, I wouldn't blame him... I can't believe I said all those things. I really do want him to come with us, I was just worried about the consequences of just taking a child and being parents..." 

...They want to be his parents?

It seemed like all the noise outside, disturbed Altivo from his slumber as he started to roll over, scaring the life out of Eugene as he quickly stood up to avoid being crushed before he tripped and fell backwards out of the stable and into the view of Tulio and Miguel.

It was silent for a good 5 seconds before Miguel rushed over to see if he was ok. "Eugene! Here let me check your head...Ok, it's not bleeding, that's good..." Miguel cradled his head before bringing him into a hug, which Eugene returned... He liked hugs.

He looked up to see Tulio, standing back, as usual, Eugene could see in his eyes that he wanted to say something but before he did, Eugene cut him off. 

"You don't need to say anything. I heard everything you guys just said. Is it true? You guys want to take me with you when you leave, be my... My dad's?" 

Tulio then leaned down and brought Eugene in for a hug. "Yes, yes Eugene that's all we want. And I'm so sorry for the things I said, I didn't mean them it all I was just upset because I thought we were going to lose you." Tulio then cupped the child's face in his hands, leaning his forehead against Eugene's. "I thought I was going to lose the closest thing I ever had to a son, and I got so scared and upset that I tried to deny that I cared at all but that's not true. We love you Eugene so much and again I'm sorry... Can you ever forgive me?" Both man and boy were crying at the end of the emotional speech before Eugene smiled widely. 

"I'll think about it while we're on the road," It was a yes in almost every way and Tulio and Miguel couldn't be more overjoyed. "Just one question though," Eugene added. 

"Anything, anything you want Eugene," Miguel said, forming a group hug. 

"What am I going to call you guys? Calling you guys by your names would be weird now." 

Nobody was sure why, but that caused everyone to burst out into hysterical laughter. 

Miguel and Tulio never thought they would have to have this conversation, what were the children going to call them? 

Eugene never thought he would have to ask this kind of question, what was he to call his new parents? 

After at least 5 minutes of tear-inducing laughter, everything's settled down before Miguel spoke up. "You can call me Dad." 

Tulio then piped up, "And you can call me Papa." 

"Dad and Papa... I think that'll work." 

To say that Eugene was happy, would be the understatement of the century. He never thought that he could even have the chance to be this happy. 

"Ok kid listen since you're coming with us, you're going to need a new name. We don't want people to think that we kidnapped you, so what do you want your name to be?" 

Did they really have to ask? 

"Flynn Rider."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be honest, I'm not 100% happy with how this chapter turned out but I hope you guys like it


	4. Bonus Chapter: Acceptable Adoption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a suprise~ ;)  
> Hope you enjoy it!

Rapunzel listened intensely as Eugene finished his story. She had come to visit him since he was technically still grounded. She tried not to laugh thinking about it, but there was just something about the way that her headstrong husband had been put in his place so easily by his adoptive father. 

Speaking of adoption. 

"So Tulio was worried about him and Miguel getting arrested for kidnapping, so they let you change your name to avoid suspicion? And that's how you became Flynn Rider?" She asked, amazed at how he had kept this from her. While it's still sort of hurt that he had lied to her about his life before he met her, she understood why he would lie. 

He had to lie all the time to avoid getting his fathers killed when he was younger and it just stuck with him.

"Yeah but that's always been what Papa's like. He worries about every little thing, I had to wear a full-body cloak for a month because he was scared someone might recognise me from the missing posters. But once the poster stopped showing up, he let me take it off." Eugene laughed, he was glad he was able to look back on these memories and laugh about them.

Rapunzel laughed along with him but couldn't stop thinking about the one thing that stuck in her mind. 

That Tulio and Miguel had to 'kidnap' Eugene to adopt him. 

They could have been in very serious trouble if they were caught back then, even if Eugene vouched for them and said that he wanted to go with them, they probably would have been jailed for a very long time, even if people didn't know they were together in that way. 

But things were different now. The kingdom of Corona had changed a lot in 18 years, people's opinions have changed. People were more tolerant than ever. 

But people of the same sex still couldn't marry... yet.

Ever since Eugene in Rapunzel got married, she had been trying to push for some new laws. Some of which, that she had gotten word of, was going to be put in place that day.

"It was such a shame that you all had to flee, but then again if you haven't run away with them, you would have never found me," Rapunzel stated, gently putting her hand on his. "I should really thank them, they raised an amazing man. One that would grow up to find the long lost princess of all people. When you think about it; they saved me just as much as you did." She said as she leaned against Eugene's shoulder. He wrapped his arm around Rapunzel, smiling down at her. 

"Yeah, I guess when you put it that way." Eugene stroked her hair, it was always so incredibly soft. 

"Eugene, I need to show you something. Something that I think you're gonna like." Rapunzel giggled as she brought out some papers that she had hidden under the bed and handed them to Eugene. He took them from her and gave them a good look before his eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. 

"Are these...?" He couldn't get the words out, he couldn't believe it. It had to be a joke, these papers couldn't be real. 

She nodded eagerly. "I think we should find your parents." 

\------

Miguel and Tulio were in shock. There was no better way to describe it, in the last week, they had; found Eugene again after 5 long years of searching, been acquitted of all their crimes (Order by the princess), found out they were now inlawed to not only a princess but a magic princess (who was just the sweetest thing) and now have a room for themselves in the palace.

It was a lot to process. There lives, once again, had been altered in ways they couldn't hope to understand. It was like the universe had decided to finally to give them a break from all the hardships they had.

It was so overwhelming, they wouldn't admit it, but they had cried with tears of joy.

"If this is a dream, I don't ever what to wake up..." Tulio said as the two stared out of their new huge window, over the kingdom. 

"It must be a dream since I see always see an angle in mine," Miguel said as he wrapped his arm around Tulio "And there you are." He laughed when Tulio pushed him away by his face.

"You're such a sap!" Tulio said, deadpanned.

"I can see your blushing and you know you love it. " Miguel teased, pulling him closer.

"Maybe I do." Tulio teased back before a knock on their door caused them to break apart. When Rapunzel walked in they welcomed her warmly when they saw Eugene in the doorway, Tulio raised his eyebrow, he didn't need to say a word his look said it all.

"I know, I know I'm still grounded but this is important." Eugene defended, stepping into the room.

That caught their attention. 

"Is everything ok?" Miguel questioned, a concerned look on his face.

"Things are more than ok Dad." Eugene comforted, putting his had on Rapunzels lover back as she held some papers close to her chest.

"What's that hun?" Tulio questioned, pointing to the papers.

"Why don't you find out yourselves?" Rapunzel said as she held out the paper to them, keeping them face down. She and Eugene both had a strange look in their eyes that neither man could identify, Miguel reached forward and took them before flipping them over, both scanning the paper and what it entailed.

Slowly both eyes widened to almost comical sizes as they read the first paragraph of the paper.

By decree of the royal family of the kingdom of Corona, it is hear by legal for same-sex couples to marry, under the new law of this land, same-sex couples are now able to obtain a legal marriage licence the same as other individuals and marry in public or private ceremonies. Not only that, but they also may adopt children that have either have been unfortunately orphaned or been taken away from those who are unable to care for them, they'll undergo the same required inspections of that of any other couple to make sure they could handle the responsibilities of a child or children; if they pass then they are legally able to adopt that child as there own and that child will be considered there's, by law.

There was more, but that first paragraph was all that Tulio and Miguel needed to see. 

There were no words. Nither man could think of anything to say while the young couple were bearly keeping in there laughter s they watched the older men gape like fish out of water.

"Why don't you see what's on the next piece of paper?" Eugene encouraged, stifling his laughter with his first.

Tulio grabbed the second piece of paper from the small stack and scanned it over, Miguel doing the same over his shoulder, but soon there faces morphed into confusion, which the young couple quickly picked up on.

Oh, right! You probably don't understand what they are, I was worried you wouldn't but... Their adoption papers. The law may not be out to the public yet but it's still technically in effect, I know it may be late but I think it's time for you guys to be considered a real family." Rapunzel said as she walked forward pointing to some lines on the paper. "See? I've already signed it, I signed it as the officiant. Which means if you two sign here and here, legally, Eugene will be considered your son. 

I'm not to say that he's not your son, it's just I thought you might appreciate it and to I heard the story about how you technically had to kidnap him and it wasn't fair, and you could have gotten into a lot of trouble and-!" Rapunzel was cut off by her rambling when the two men brought her in for a tight hug. 

After a moment of hesitation, she hugged the back. She had known her in-laws for less than a week, and things were still a little awkward around them even if they were all trying to get to know one another. This was the first time she felt truly close to them. 

She could hear them quietly sabbing and she pulled back. 

"Is everything ok?" She asked, somewhat concerned.

"Oh Novia, everything is more than ok," Tulio said as he pulled her in again. "You've given us something that we've wanted for so long. You've given us so much, how could we ever repay you for not only giving us our son back but allowing us to call him that in public for the first time in well, ever! Thank you, thank you so much..." The speech was too much and Rapunzel burst into tears as well. Before long there was just a huge group hug as all four people in the room just held onto to one another, all crying their eyes out. 

After everyone's eyes had dried, rapunzel picked up the adoption papers that had dropped to the floor when the men pulled her into a hug. 

She directed them on how to sign it properly and explained most of the details to them. 

By the end of that day, Eugene's official name was now: 

Eugene Fitzherbert-Maduro-Terrazas... a bit of a mouthful, he knew but he didn't care. 

It felt nice to be finally considered a family not only in their eyes but that of the law. 

They all had a laugh when they thought about it, it was probably the only time when the three of them were ok with following the law.


End file.
